Otoko Town
by Hilda-and-N
Summary: "Touko, fine, we'll return to the lab- but you have to calm down and tell me when we're there, okay?" Touya soothed. He held my arm, and hesitantly grabbed my hand. I leaned heavily into his shoulder, my legs shaky with the realization of what darkness may be lurking in Otoko Town. Touya/Touko, Wes/Rui. Rated M for violence, disturbing themes,etcetera. Don't own PKMN, just the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:This is a sort of mixture of the characters of Unova, Orre, or other regions. I invented Otoko Town, and I own this plot, but I don't own the characters or copyrighted stuff. Should I make the plot dark? And in my version of Pokemon Black aftermath, Hilda/Touko/White/Kat does not have Reshiram. She let him leave after the final battle with Ghetsis. (I just had to explain that.) And, yes, I did alter Wes, Rui, Touko, and Touya's age a bit. It's a Fanfiction. I can do that.**

I frowned a bit as I entered the gym. A few male trainers gazed at me with awe. I snorted and thought, _Figures. I'm the only girl trainer in this town. Otoko Town, the town of no females. Wonder why girls have never settled here? _The gym was nothing spectacular. The walls were a light grey, while the floors were white except for the center battling field. A large Pokeball was in the middle of the battling field, along with screens to show a battle's progress above the field. Besides the entrance, there were two other doors- one on my right, and one behind the raised stage-like platform Touya was standing on.

The odd thing was, none of the men were talking. It was completely silent except for a referee speaking with two battlers. I couldn't help but think of the melancholy silence that was always upon Lavender Town. I fiddle with my bag nervously, conscious that my Pokeballs, money, C-Gear, and more valuable things were all within the pink satchel. If a thief decided to take it while I wasn't looking, my Pokemon would be subjected to whatever treatment the thief could think of. I loved my Pokemon, and no one would hurt them. Ever. Sableye, Umbreon, Haunter, Leafeon, Camerupt, and Gothitelle were like family to me, and if anyone ever hurt them, the claws would come out.

Shaking my head to avoid violent thoughts, I began to try to remember Otoko Town's history.

_Otoko Town is actually just a Pokemon Center, the Otoko Gym, and a shrine to some ancient Pokemon. Not much is there. Hardly anyone takes up permanent residence there. Any time that a man comes by it, a mysterious power said to emanate from the ancient shrine is said to attract the man. It does the opposite to a woman. It repels them. I can see why, what with all these creepy, lonely men standing around. And the smell of the swamp! Even worse than a million angry Stunky. _I thought. I felt as if this town literally repelled me, it was so repugnant. A smelly swamp nearby, creepy men, drab surroundings- not a very attractive town_. Maybe the men came up with the legend to excuse their bad decorating skills! _I giggled in my head, knowing that I would be labeled as 'outsider freak girl' if I let out a random giggle.

Another random trainer looked at me with eyes that were a bit too friendly. I sighed. "Oh well. I can leave here soon. I just need to talk to Touya, and get out of this weird town, " _It's almost as creepy as Lavender Town, _I thought. Ugh. Just thinking about that place made me shiver.

I walked up the ramp to the raised platform above the gym where Touya was watching over the battlers and crossing his arms. "Hey, this place is seriously creeping me out, " I whispered to him, standing beside the trainer. "Touya? " I said, after a moment of silence.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was watching that Machoke beat the crap out of a poor Gardevoir. Oh, wait, Gardevoir's using Psychic. It's okay, " Touya chattered disgustedly. I glanced at the battle between two trainers, and the Gardevoir was using a pinkish aura to bash the Machoke into the ground. The Machoke soon fainted, and the Gardevoir's trainer roared in victory. The loser sent the Machoke back to its Pokeball, mumbling and cursing as he walked off with his head hung down.

"What's wrong with these guys? They abuse the Pokemon by battling too harshly and far too often, and then they beat the crap out of each other, " I grunted, disgusted by the images of Pokemon being abused in the battle field.

"That's what we were sent to investigate, " he told me, a saturation of sadness in his voice. "Juniper and Officer Jenny wanted us to try and change the trainers' minds. "

"Good luck with that. These brutes were looking at me like I was something to buy. " I could hear anger and annoyance tint my voice.

"Ugh. The gym leader's even worse. They say he used to be part of a big criminal syndicate, but he was defeated and knocked off the top. Orre has a lot of history, huh? " he commented, noticing the big board on one wall of the gym that was dedicated entirely to something called "Cipher" and news on a hero and his partner- Wes and Rui, the saviors of Orre.

"Hey, I know who Wes and Rui are. They were the duo who freed the Orre region from some weird villain guy who had pretended to be the mayor of one of the region's towns. They beat him. This guy and his criminals were _bad._ They turned Pokemon into something called 'shadow pokemon' and used the rage that the transformation caused in them to make them more powerful. It locked up the Pokemon's heart and the poor Pokemon wouldn't be able to trust or love anything. " I explained softly. Rui had been a friend of my mother's, and I had met her once or twice, along with her husband, Wes. When they were even younger than me, they had saved an entire region. (Well, I had done that too, but I had been fourteen at the time. Wes and Rui had been twelve when they defeated Cipher. )

"That makes me feel sick. " Touya said, frowning. I shook my head, and growled at the trainers that were hurting these Pokemon.

"So, why are there no girls here? I don't believe that legend, " I commented. Touya just shrugged his shoulders, obviously as clueless as me.

Everything became even more silent as the door behind Touya and me opened and a figure stepped from the dark room. A nearby trainer gasped and exclaimed.

"Master Evice! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I have writer's block (again) :'( This is a short chapter. Hell, all of my chapters have been short lately.**

**I've been busy making a costume for a cosplay convention, so I've been abandoning my writing a lot lately. Like, I haven't written on any stories for two days! TWO DAYS! And awesome authors like one of my faves (Intensityx? I forgot the last part of the name.) are updating daily with three to four thousand word chapters. My chapters are only 1,000 words.**

**Maybe I'll make the chapters longer by combining them. IDK.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**0|0|0|0|0**

**Evice**

Heh, I really loved it when my Pokemon were in pain. They deserved it. After all, they were defeated by that _hero _Wes. After my defeat, and the helicopter crash, I had been institutionalized.

Crazy, they called me.

Insane, the news said.

After my jailbreak in Orre, assisted by Miror B. , I had fled to Unova, and formed this town. Otoko Town. The place was wonderful- dark, gloomy, perfect place to watch Pokemon be hurt. And then there were my fans. Young, lost boys, or older men with no reason to live. They joined my gym, and supported me blindly.

Blind to the wickedness that grew in my heart with each passing day that He controlled me.

I didn't want to feel evil, hurt innocents, harm Pokemon, or enjoy others' pain. No, that wasn't Es Cade, the real me. He took possession of me slowly, and Es Cade had blacked out to Evice more and more until finally the change was permanent.

I don't even want to live anymore. My life and soul are tainted. Wes will forever hate me, and so will every resident of Orre. Cipher wasn't my doing.

Recently I heard news of another man who was clearly possessed by Him- an old billionaire, who had been stopped by a boy trainer named Michael. The darkness in his eyes, his "plans", the Shadow Pokemon, Cipher...

It all had to do with Him.

**0|0|0|0|0**

**Wes**

I smiled at Rui. Expecting our first baby? I had never expected this back when we were twelve, and fighting Cipher.

We hadn't seen a Shadow Pokemon again- that is, in person. There had been one time, when Cipher came back, and before Rui and I found out, a kid called Michael had stopped them.

I thanked Arceus for that good fortune. After all, what harms would have come to Rui and our baby?

My PDA rang with a new message, from Nett. He worked at a television company now. Our old friend had gone a long way from the scrawny genius kid living in the slums of The Under.

_Wes-_

_Hurry. It's bad news. We've got some new intel on Evice._

_Come to the station immediately._

I worried what exactly my old enemy had done, and if I could stop it.

**0|0|0|0|0**

**Touko**

"Master Evice!" exclaimed a young man near us.

Evice! The man depicted in my _History of Orre _series as one of the largest villains to ever be in that region!

I gasped and stepped back, Touya catching me as I nearly fell of the edge of the stage. Evice took no notice of me, and walked over to a group of trainers to speak with them. The large man wore a black suit, and had that odd hairstyle and black eyes. Just his appearance seemed malevolent- he sent shivers down my spine when I thought of what evil lurked in his heart to torture Pokemon by turning them into Shadow Pokemon.

Touya still held my arm, eyes filled with worry. "Touko?! What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost! " I just shook my head.

"Let's go to Juniper," I urged.

"Touko, fine, we'll return to the lab- but you have to calm down and tell me when we're there, okay?" Touya soothed. He held my arm, and hesitantly grabbed my hand. I leaned heavily into his shoulder, my legs shaky with the realization of what darkness may be lurking in Otoko Town.


End file.
